Conventionally, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) receives upload screen data from a mediation server, and displays an upload screen when receiving a predetermined instruction from a user. The upload screen includes a QR code (registered trademark) and a print instruction button for accepting a print instruction. After the upload screen is displayed on the MFP, a mobile terminal obtains by using the QR code coded data of URL which includes a job ID generated terminal by the mediation server, and transmits image data representing an image by using the URL extracted from the coded data. The mediation server stores the job ID and the image data associated with each other. When the image data is stored in the mediation server and then the user selects the print instruction button in the upload screen, the mediation server receives a storage confirmation request including the job ID from the MFP, specifies the image data by using the job ID, and transmits the specified image data to the MFP.